


На память

by jesska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, PWP, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesska/pseuds/jesska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ты не помнишь, что произошло прошлым вечером, спроси у того, с кем проснулся в одной постели. ПостХог, гет с легким налетом слэша.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На память

**Author's Note:**

> Все права на героев принадлежат Роулинг.

Драко Малфой проснулся с больной головой и потянулся за зельем, которое держал на столике специально для таких случаев. Однако нужной склянки он не обнаружил и чуть приподнялся на локте, чтобы осмотреться. Тошнота, подкатившая к горлу, невыносимо обжгла глотку, словно швырнув его обратно на подушку. Застонав, Драко поднес ладонь ко лбу, мгновенно покрывшемуся испариной, и попытался найти положение, в котором желудок бунтовал чуть меньше. Что за черт?! Выпивал Малфой частенько, но такого похмелья не было ни разу. С тех пор как в Азкабане сгинул отец, а мать переехала к сестре, потому что «не могла жить в доме, где произошло столько несчастий», он остался один. Мгновенно исчезла в неизвестном направлении Панси, которая до падения Темного Лорда клялась, что будет с ним до конца, и что они либо победят, либо проиграют вместе.  
Они проиграли. Проиграли в тот самый миг, когда зеленая и красная вспышка слились воедино, и Поттер поймал злополучную палочку. И в тот же миг Панси сделала вид, что незнакома с Малфоем. Разумеется, кому нужен муж, в одну секунду превратившийся из завидного жениха в сына осужденного на пожизненное заключение Пожирателя?  
За семь лет, прошедшие со дня битвы, Паркинсон успела выйти замуж, развестись, вновь окрутить какого-то влиятельного чиновника, но и он быстро раскусил женушку, которую интересовали лишь деньги. Он выставил ее за дверь, устроив в министерство на должность секретаря Отдела по надзору за популяциями редких магических животных. Несколько раз Драко видел Паркинсон в Лютном переулке: наверное, должность не устраивала его бывшую невесту: уж слишком часто она появлялась в пабе, хорошо известном в некоторых кругах своей не совсем легальной направленностью. Малфой тоже нередко бывал там, рассуждая очень просто: чем еще заняться молодому мужчине, оказавшемуся вне закона? Только просаживать деньги, которые удалось припрятать во время конфискации. Министерские крысы наложили арест на все банковские счета, на все драгоценности, на все раритеты, какие только удалось найти в особняке. Мать билась в истерике в своей спальне, а Драко молча наблюдал, как эти твари распарывали подушки, громили ванные комнаты, отвинчивали ножки столов, снимали со стен картины, и умолял Мерлина или черта помочь ему. Умолял, чтобы ублюдки-чиновники не нашли тайник, который он соорудил еще в детстве, ради забавы, в котором сейчас были собраны некоторые антикварные вещи, и именно они могли обеспечить ему нормальную жизнь в течение нескольких лет.  
В тот вечер Нарциссу с нервным срывом доставили в клинику Святого Мунго, а Драко сидел в своей спальне и думал о том, что ему повезло: в силу малолетства на момент попытки убийства Дамблдора его не посадили и даже не судили. Этого он не выдержал бы: стоять перед сотнями зрителей. Ведь все, кто приходил на суд, были именно зрителями, которые собрались поглазеть на поверженных Пожирателей. Поттер, Уизли, Грейнджер и их дружки – все они, сидя на почетных местах в первом ряду, были зрителями, пришедшими на спектакль. Время шло, а Нарцисса так и не смогла оправиться от шока: в больнице она теперь проводила больше времени, чем дома, а потом и вовсе переселилась к Андромеде, не смотря ни на что, принявшей сестру у себя в доме, который был слишком велик для нее и внука. К тому же коттедж, находившийся в пригороде Лондона, был намного больше конуры, предложенной милосердным министерством Малфоям взамен конфискованного замка.

«Так даже лучше, - иногда думал Драко, растянувшись на кровати, - слушать ее крики и стоны по ночам уже невозможно».

Драко уже забыл, когда спокойно спал: раньше мешала мать, а теперь работа. Само собой, на нормальную службу устроиться шансов не было, но хоть что-то…  
Малфой встретил этого странного человека все в том же борделе, где снимал проституток. Человек этот постоянно приходил сюда, но, что казалось странным, никогда не брал девку на ночь. Он вообще ничего не делал, а просто сидел и наблюдал, заказав себе самую дешевую настойку корня пустырника. Помешивая в стакане, мог часами смотреть в одну точку и думать о своем. Драко познакомился с ним совершенно случайно, когда проходил мимо его столика и нечаянно толкнул стул незнакомца.

\- Извиняюсь, - буркнул Малфой и поспешил дальше, не заметив, как пристальный взгляд провожает его. 

Он и думать забыл об этом случае, и не вспомнил бы никогда, если бы через несколько дней незнакомец не подсел к нему за стол.

\- Я не один, - проворчал Драко, когда мужчина опустился на стул.

\- Я в курсе, молодой человек, - пробурчала фигура, завернутая в плащ с ног до головы. – Я не отниму у вас много времени.

\- Что вам нужно? – подобная жизнь сделала Малфоя подозрительным и недоверчивым, он отодвинулся подальше и зло посмотрел на собеседника.

\- Я хочу предложить вам работу, молодой человек, - мужчина склонил голову, отпивая из стакана.

\- Работу? Какую работу? И почему именно мне? Если бы вы знали, кто я такой, вы бы…

\- Я знаю, кто вы, Малфой, - тихо сказал он и поставил стакан на стол. – Именно поэтому предлагаю работу вам, а не кому бы то ни было. Она вам подходит, понимаете?

\- Если честно, пока не очень, - проворчал Драко.

\- Это как с палочкой – либо она ложится в руку и служит хозяину верой и правдой, либо капризничает и вытворяет черт знает что. Так вот, Малфой, эта работа как послушная волшебная палочка – будто создана для вас.

\- С чего вы взяли?

\- Неважно. Так вы согласны?

\- На что я должен согласиться? Вы же еще ничего не сказали.

\- Малфой, прекратите строить из себя идиота! – он чуть повысил голос, но спохватился и начал судорожно оглядываться по сторонам. – У вас все равно нет выбора, и вам нечего терять. Либо вы найдете работу – в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, если не воспользуетесь шансом, который даю вам я, – либо сдохнете под забором, когда закончатся деньги, припрятанные еще до конфискации!

\- Откуда вы?..

\- А вот в этом и состоит наша с вами работа, - Драко сделал вид, что не услышал акцент на слове «наша». Этот придурок уже уверен, что он согласится! – Наша работа – _знать_. Знать все обо всех. Знать то, чего порой человек сам о себе не знает. Вы способный парень, которому нечего терять, поэтому вы мне подходите.

Малфой смотрел на странную фигуру, завернутую во все черное, и не знал, что делать. Черт возьми, а ведь он прав! Прав от первой до последней буквы. И спасенные деньги уже заканчиваются, и на работу никто не берет, и стороной люди обходят. Да и терять ему действительно нечего.  
Молчание затянулось: Драко думал, а незнакомец спокойно помешивал в стакане традиционную настойку корня пустырника.

\- Хорошо, я в принципе согласен. Что нужно делать, и сколько вы будете мне платить?

\- Вот это уже конструктивный диалог, - лица все еще не было видно, но чувствовалось, что человек ухмыляется. – Нужно будет добывать материал, который мне необходим. Чаще всего мне нужны компроматы на отдельных лиц. Все очень просто: я даю тебе имя, а ты за положенный срок находишь то, что меня интересует относительно этого субъекта. Ты проворный, проницательный и неглупый – думаю, справишься. Все ясно? – дождавшись кивка, мужчина продолжил: - Оплата сдельная: чем лучше работаешь, тем больше получаешь – по-моему, справедливо.

Малфой помолчал и снова кивнул. Сжимая бокал, из которого еще не сделал ни одного глотка, он водил пальцем по липкой клеенке и задумчиво смотрел на незнакомца, пытаясь вспомнить, слышал ли он этот голос раньше, и если слышал, то где?

\- А имя свое вы мне не скажете? – поинтересовался Драко.

\- Можешь обращаться ко мне просто «мистер». Мое имя – не главное в нашем с тобой деле. Главное – результат работы. Ты, как я понимаю, согласен на мои условия, поэтому через неделю получишь первое задание. Встретимся здесь в то же время ровно через семь дней.

\- Ну а зачем вам все это, вы тоже не скажете, да?

\- Нет, не скажу. Я пока что доверяю тебе не в такой степени, чтобы раскрывать все свои тайны, малыш, - протянул человек и встал, чтобы уйти.

Это обращение – «малыш» - покоробило Малфоя, но виду он не подал, пытаясь выяснить еще хоть что-то:

\- Кто вы? Чем занимаетесь?

\- Хватит глупых вопросов, - голос стал тверже. – Все, что тебе нужно, я уже сказал. Через неделю на этом же месте, - мужчина кивнул, и аппатировал, оставив Драко одного.

«Глупых вопросов… Да пошел ты! Нужен ты мне… На работу какую-то мутную приглашает, да еще и не говорит ничего, - он пил свое вино, машинально водя пальцем по столу. - Посмотрю я на тебя, если не приду на встречу. Наверное, не от переизбытка работников ты ко мне обратился… Ерунда какая-то: следить, сведения собирать… Ерунда».

Однако спустя неделю Драко сидел за тем же столом, потягивая точно такое же красное вино из бокала, когда на соседний стул опустился завернутый в черный плащ незнакомец. Передав Малфою конверт и сказав пару слов, он вновь испарился, приказав явиться на это же место через неделю. Семь дней беготни по улицам Лондона, по фотолабораториям и типографиям увенчались успехом – Драко даже не предполагал, что эта работа так затягивает. А когда увидел сумму, которую незнакомец платил за один выполненный заказ, понял, что не прогадал.  
Он следил за человеком и каждый раз удивлялся, сколько же тайн бывает у людей. Казалось, что все они как на ладони, а начинаешь копать глубже – и понимаешь, что не все так просто. Чаще всего приходилось следить за каким-нибудь министерским работником, и обязательно оказывалось, что прежде чем стать уважаемым служащим, он либо доносил на соседей Пожирателям, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, либо сам пособничал им, либо имел за душой парочку загубленных душ.  
Работа была утомительной, неблагодарной и дико изматывающей. Копание в чужом грязном белье перестало казаться захватывающим и интересным. Несколько месяцев слились в одну сплошную полосу беготни и встреч с незнакомцем. Со временем Малфой начал догадываться, что материал, добытый им, уходит в газету, которая «срывает маски с чиновников-оборотней». Эта работа притупляла чувства, заставляя забыть, что он тоже человек. Он научился не обращать внимания на то, что ломает чьи-то судьбы, что своими изысканиями разрушает жизни. Ведь каждая строчка, появившаяся в обличительной статье, была камнем, которыми закидывали этих несчастных некогда оступившихся людей.  
Он сам был таким. Он, Драко Малфой, тоже когда-то оступился, и черную метку – символ его ошибки – до сих пор не мог вывести никакими средствами. Он топил себе подобных, чтобы выжить. Закон выживания, ничего не поделаешь, думал он по ночам, проснувшись в очередной раз в холодном поту. Другой работы ему не найти, значит, нужно приспосабливаться к этой. Постепенно Малфой привык к этой грязи, привык жить в ней, привык общаться с людьми, к которым и близко бы не приблизился, будучи сыном самого Люциуса Малфоя. Сейчас Драко уже не был потомком чистокровной фамилии, старостой школы, лидером курса, но впервые в жизни он чувствовал себя… свободным.  
Семь лет не принесли ему ни одного радужного дня, а последние месяцы и вовсе превратились в пытку: оставалось только забыться в выпивке и аппатировать в Лютный переулок, чтобы зайти в знакомое помещение и приглядеть какую-нибудь шлюшку на ночь. Один он спать уже не мог: постоянно снились гнойные руки дементоров, утягивающие его отца в темноту, в ушах раздавались крики матери, а потом появлялись люди, которых он своими материалами скинул с пьедестала, которых из приличных колдунов сделал изгоями.

«Сколько же я выпил? И что мы пили, если я даже не помню, что за девку снял вчера?» - Драко в недоумении потер затылок и сделал еще одну попытку подняться с кровати. Голова опять закружилась, он откинулся на подушку, задев локтем лежащую рядом девчонку. Она пошевелилась, рука быстро накрыла темные, спутанные волосы одеялом, а Малфой сделал третью, на этот раз удачную, попытку встать с кровати. Покачиваясь, он подошел к столу, налил в фужер вина и провел рукой по небритому лицу. Задумчиво перебирая бахрому скатерти, Драко массировал виски, маленькими глотками выпив напиток, и тщетно пытался восстановить в памяти хоть какие-то обрывки. Осознав, что стоит абсолютно голый, он потянулся за брюками, но к горлу вновь подкатила тошнота, заставив оставить бессмысленное занятие – все равно они здесь вдвоем, так что неважно.  
Взгляд упал на сложенный вдвое пергамент и газету, которой вчера точно не было. Драко мог утверждать это с полной уверенностью, потому что не выписывал прессу уже лет семь. И не потому, что журналисты писали чушь про его отца, воспевали героев и лизали задницу Гарри Поттеру. На это ему было решительно наплевать. Все гораздо проще: газета стоила денег, которые следовало тратить экономно.  
Пальцы развернули записку, и глаза забегали по строчкам, с каждым словом желание порвать бумажонку на мелкие кусочки становилось сильнее, а сознание постепенно возрождало события прошлого вечера.

**«Мальчики, не стала вас будить – вы так забавно смотрелись вместе. В награду за эту ночь дарю вам экземпляр «Ежедневного Пророка». Приятного чтения, благодарить не нужно, цветы можете не слать.**

**P. S. Газету можешь оставить себе на память, Малфой. Да, и еще: это тебе ответ за «сучку». Целую с любовью и уважением».**

Драко схватил газетный листок и уставился на черно-белый снимок, изображавший двух мужчин, которые крепко спали в объятиях друг друга. Четкая фотография запечатлела даже такие мелкие детали, как родинка на плече, как малюсенький шрам под лопаткой, как торчащий чуть в сторону мизинец на ноге, сломанный еще в детстве и неправильно сросшийся. Малфой кинулся к зеркалу и повернулся к нему спиной, словно не веря, что все эти отметины действительно есть у него. Однако бесстрастное стекло отразило все с точностью – разумеется, родинка и шрам никуда не исчезли. Драко еще раз взглянул на газету, пытаясь найти доказательства того, что это все-таки ошибка, но чем больше смотрел на фото, тем яснее понимал абсурдность своих мыслей. Конечно же, это он. Лежит на своей кровати в обнимку с каким-то мужиком. Рука парня обхватила его за спину, пальцы второй лежали в нескольких дюймах от волос Малфоя, будто показывая, что пару секунд назад перебирали светлые пряди. Смуглый мужчина был хорош, но это только усиливало отвращение к самому себе. Рассматривая его стройные ноги, идеальной формы нос и прямые брови, Драко представил, что он целовал эти чувственные губы и позволял сильным рукам прикасаться к…

«Не стоит об этом думать», - напомнил он себе и еще раз посмотрел в зеркало, оглядывая свое тело. 

Внимание привлек маленький кровоподтек на шее, Малфой потер его пальцем в безумной надежде, что синяк сотрется, но чуда не произошло. Забыв про больную голову, Драко резко обернулся, посмотрев на кровать, но тут же покачнулся, схватившись за виски. В несколько шагов он пересек комнату и отбросил одеяло в сторону.

\- Какого хрена?! - на простынях подскочил черноволосый парень, прикрыв глаза от яркого дневного света.

\- Да нет, это я спрашиваю, какого хрена? – выкрикнул Драко, потряхивая газетой. – Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь, Забини?!

\- Ты еще в школе был не только психопатом, но еще и тупицей, Малфой, - лениво протянул Блейз, вновь откидываясь на подушки и прикрывая глаза. – Неужели сам не помнишь, что я здесь делаю?

\- Помнить-то я не помню, но вот это, - он швырнул в лицо Забини газету, - говорит намного красноречивее моей памяти!

\- Оригинально, - присвистнул Блейз, рассматривая фото, - а твоя задница очень даже ничего получилась, - заметил он.

\- Твоя тоже, - бросил Драко, но тут же опомнился: - Ты хоть понимаешь, что теперь мне конец?!

\- Да, конец у тебя тоже ничего… - мечтательно выдохнул Забини, а Малфой, застонав, сел прямо на пол, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

 

***

**За двенадцать часов до этого**

Гермиона Грейнджер шла по каменистой дороге, проклиная министерство коммуникаций магического мира. Она даже и не подозревала, что подобные ухабы существуют на дорогах столицы. Поглядывая на бумажку с адресом, Гермиона шагала вперед, не обращая внимания на начинающийся дождь: если верить табличке, которую только что миновала, идти осталось совсем немного. Туфли запылились, Грейнджер придирчиво осмотрела одежду и, найдя ее удовлетворительной, решительно двинулась вперед.

\- Я, конечно, не ожидала увидеть замок, но чтобы так… - проворчала Гермиона под нос, рассматривая небольшой двухэтажный дом, оформленный под камень. – Да еще и на краю света. Чертов _мистер_ , - пропыхтела она, поднимаясь в гору. – Если бы не он, сидела бы я сейчас дома, да муженьку сопли подтирала, утешая, что его не повышают в должности. Занятие, конечно, не из приятных, но все же лучше, чем это.

Впрочем, думала Грейнджер, начальник Рона абсолютно прав – сама Гермиона никогда бы не пустила его выше должности секретаря при начальнике управления малым бизнесом. Мало того, что Уизли считать-то толком не умеет, так еще и постоянно забывает бумаги, где не нужно. Так и важные документы потерять недолго!  
Она возмущенно хмыкнула. Рон стал раздражать ее уже через несколько дней после свадьбы. «Где мои носки?» - канючил он по утрам, не понимая простой фразы: «Где бросил – там и ищи». Постоянное нытье на тему «меня не берут в начальники» надоедало круглые сутки, не давая спокойно вздохнуть. Ну не объяснять же идиоту, что для такой работы необходим ум, проницательность и хотя бы капля амбиций, а у него нет ни одного из этих качеств!  
«Зачем же я за него вышла?» - вопрос, который сидел в голове, и ответ на который бродил где-то далеко. Любила? Наверное. Любила, и очень сильно. С четвертого курса любила. Но правильно когда-то говорила ее мама: любовь - чувство непостоянное, уходит без предупреждения, оставляя лишь горечь и проблемы. В их с Роном случае она ушла слишком быстро: в муже раздражало буквально все, начиная с будто заученных фраз и заканчивая его привычкой есть спагетти, не накручивая на вилку, а поднимая над тарелкой и понемногу засасывая в себя. Еда летела во все стороны, аппетит у Гермионы непременно пропадал. По ночам он противно сопел и норовил закинуть на нее ноги, но больше всего бесили окружающие. Все знали их как неразлучную троицу, и поэтому реакция была всего двух видов. «О, вы жена одного из Уизли, да? – участливо спрашивал очередной остолоп, которому она представлялась. – А какого именно?», либо на лице появлялось скептическое выражение, и начиналось: «А что это вы именно за Уизли вышли? Поттер не взял замуж, да?»  
Года через два она уже ненавидела свою фамилию, предпочитая ей девичью. Мало того, что Рон надоедал постоянным нытьем, так это нытье еще и денег не приносило. Уизли, привыкший ограничивать себя в средствах, не испытывал дискомфорта – ведь он жил так с детства. Гермиона же, дочь известных в среде профессионалов дантистов, начинала испытывать комплекс неполноценности, если не могла лишний раз купить понравившуюся мантию. Такое положение вещей усугублялось тем, что Рон, воспитанный старомодной матерью, был уверен, что жена должна сидеть дома и смотреть за детьми. Ни о какой работе речь не шла, хотя до свадьбы Гермиона служила в министерстве и даже продвинула несколько законов по защите прав эльфов. Но на следующий же день после венчания Рон заявил, что будет обеспечивать семью сам. В тот момент она лишь пожала плечами: ощущение эйфории оттого, что они вместе, что война закончилась, что теперь все будет в порядке, не позволяло думать о чем-то, кроме радужных перспектив. К тому же, дело, которым она с энтузиазмом занималась в школе, перестало доставлять удовольствие. Так часто бывает, успокаивала себя Грейнджер, человек перегорает, его интересы меняются, вот и все. Так или иначе, заниматься агитацией на утренних собраниях очень быстро надоело. Надоело ощущать на себе насмешливые взгляды коллег, которые приходили на работу только для того, чтобы высидеть положенные часы, а в конце недели снять со счета зарплату. Надоело кричать о том, что эльфы – такие же полноправные существа, как и волшебники. Гермиона сама начинала понимать, насколько абсурдны ее заявления, ведь даже дураку понятно, что равенства не будет никогда.  
Поэтому, когда муж предложил бросить работу, Гермиона с радостью согласилась. Лишь спустя некоторое время она поняла, что совершила ошибку: служба, конечно, была бездарной и скучной, но давала возможность почувствовать себя самостоятельной и независимой и, кроме того, приносила небольшой доход. Теперь же она ощущала себя домашней собачкой, вынужденной сидеть в четырех стенах. Смертная тоска одолевала все больше, книги, перечитанные на сотни раз, уже не могли заинтересовать. Гермиона, доведенная до отчаяния, устраивала мужу истерики, била посуду, аппатировала к Джинни, которая теперь жила у Гарри, и продолжала плакать там. Постепенно это надоело даже столь терпеливым людям, как Поттер и его невеста, и Грейнджер ненавязчиво дали понять, что в таком настроении к ним в гости следует заходить пореже.  
Положение ее было настолько безвыходным, что когда какой-то незнакомец предложил сомнительную работу с призрачной зарплатой, Гермиона согласилась, не раздумывая. Странные поручения были регулярными и, насколько она понимала, не совсем законными. Возмущение прошло очень быстро, как только мужчина передал ей первый мешочек с золотом. Грейнджер как-то упустила момент, когда стала бесчувственной, когда перестала обращать внимание на то, что ломает людям жизни. Куда делась справедливость, которой она когда-то гордилась? Наверное, туда же, куда и совесть. Скорее всего, это был ответ на безразличие окружающих: люди не замечали ничего вокруг, кроме своих мелких проблем. Первое время Гермиону частенько останавливали на улицах, пожимали руку, благодарили за победу. Ее воспринимали, как приложение к Поттеру, не более, а когда первое впечатление прошло, все забылось. Грейнджер чувствовала себя игрушкой, которая надоела капризному ребенку. Дни сливались в сплошную череду, со временем она научилась сдерживать слезы, по прошествии нескольких лет она вовсе разучилась плакать, предпочитая скрываться за бесстрастной маской, демонстрируя безразличие и равнодушие. С другой стороны, подобная работа не позволяла расслабиться, научила сдерживать эмоции, постепенно превращала в камень.

Ее работодатель пригласил Гермиону на встречу неожиданно, намекнув, что дело срочное и не терпит отлагательств.

_\- Вот что, девочка моя, - промолвил он, помешивая трубочкой в стакане с настойкой пустырника. – Ты работаешь у меня уже больше трех лет, и службой, как я понимаю, довольна?_

_\- Разумеется, - кивнула Грейнджер, не понимая, куда он ведет._

_\- Ты-то довольна, но вот я… Ты стала хуже работать. Материал, который я надеялся заполучить в сегодняшний номер, перехватили конкуренты. Я этого не люблю, девочка моя. Знаю, ты стараешься, - мужчина поднял руку, не давая ей возразить, - но результата все равно нет. Несколько месяцев назад я взял на службу одного молодого человека… и он работает гораздо лучше тебя. Расторопнее, можно сказать. Если так пойдет и дальше, я буду вынужден тебя уволить. Сама понимаешь, держать двух человек на одном месте мне не выгодно – мало того, что может произойти утечка, так еще и платить приходится вдвое больше._

_\- Я могу работать за меньшую сумму, - в панике воскликнула Гермиона, но тут же взяла себя в руки. – Впрочем, я буду стараться…_

_\- Так не пойдет, малышка, - просипел работодатель, - ты должна доказать, что ты лучше этого мальчишки, и тогда сможешь остаться на службе, а его я уволю. Иначе же…_

_\- Но как? Как доказать? – от напряжения на лбу выступил пот._

_\- Очень просто: ты должна доказать, что ты умеешь добывать компромат намного лучше, быстрее, качественнее, поняла меня? Я дам тебе задание: выполнишь его – место останется за тобой, не выполнишь – не обессудь, достанется мальчишке._

_\- И что за задание? – Гермиона почувствовала себя увереннее: уж что-что, а это она умеет. Не зря еще в школе лучше всех справлялась с подобной работой: искать факты, вычленять нужное из общей массы документов, делать на основе этой информации выводы и приводить доказательства._

_\- Все просто, голубка моя. Ты должна собрать компромат на своего конкурента, - лица мужчины Гермиона не видела, но даже по голосу было ясно, что он улыбается. – Времени тебе – три дня._

_\- А имя вы мне скажете? Или это тоже входит в задание? – саркастически спросила Гермиона._

_\- В тебе заговорил профессионал, деточка. Я облегчу тебе задачу, да, - он покивал. – Скажу тебе имя, как-никак ты уже давно у меня работаешь, и мне не хотелось бы с тобой расставаться, но что делать: если не справишься - придется._

_\- И?_

_\- Драко Малфой._

_\- Кто?!_

_\- Известные факты не предлагать: то, что он сын Пожирателя и опозоренный отщепенец старинного рода всем известно. Ты должна добыть эксклюзив, ясно, рыбка моя? – работодатель, кажется, даже не обратил внимания на ее удивление._

_\- Ясно, - она ответила на автомате, пытаясь переварить информацию._

_\- Через три дня ты должна опубликовать материалы, компрометирующие его, иначе… Сама понимаешь, что иначе – умная девочка, объяснять не надо._

 

***  
Гермиона Грейнджер привыкла добиваться своего. Но сейчас она решительно не знала, что делать. Какой эксклюзив можно достать, если дело касается Драко Малфоя? Они учились вместе шесть лет, и все его постыдные тайны она уже знала. Ну какие секреты могут быть у молодого мужчины, живущего в одиночестве, нигде не работающего, ничем не занимающегося? Их общая служба не в счет – о ней не стоит распространяться.  
Гермиона налила себе кофе и уселась на диван, потянувшись за свежей газетой. Пока мужа нет дома, можно расслабиться, а то придет – и начнется: «Где ужин?» да «Что сегодня делала?» Надоело уже придумывать отговорки на тему: «Была в гостях у родителей». Был бы Рон поумнее, давно бы понял, что жена лжет – нельзя же постоянно обитать у мамы с папой! Но, к счастью, улыбнулась она, Рон подобных логических выводов сделать не может. Или не хочет, ну да Мерлин с ним! Сейчас Гермиону волновали несколько другие вещи.  
Если она не выполнит задание, придется искать другую работу, и не факт, что найдет, а уж с такой зарплатой точно не получится. Придется сидеть дома и постоянно слушать нытье Рона. Гермиона вздрогнула от такой перспективы и прикрыла глаза. Нужно что-то срочно придумать, иначе светит превратиться в домохозяйку. Почему-то мгновенно представился неухоженный сад, стоящая в тени деревьев беседка, в которой сидит она – располневшая, но счастливая. Вокруг бегает куча рыжих детей, а Рон, еще более полный, чем Гермиона, подходит к ней и говорит: «Дорогуша, мне опять отказали в повышении».

\- О нет! – простонала она, открывая глаза. – Только не это.

«Я просто не выдержу, всегда мечтала превратиться во вторую миссис Уизли, ага! Не выдержу бесконечных детских криков, домашних проблем и риторических вопросов: «Где же мои трусы?» Меня бесит одно только обращение «дорогуша». Я просто умру, если придется сидеть в четырех стенах. Нужно срочно что-то придумать насчет Малфоя», - Гермиона с остервенением принялась листать маггловскую газету, отпивая уже остывший кофе.

Они всегда выписывали газеты магглов, хотя Рон искренне недоумевал, зачем это нужно и ворчал, что это лишние траты. Однако жена упорно продолжала отсылать заказы на почту, утверждая, что нужно быть в курсе событий. Взгляд Гермионы рассеянно скользил по строчкам, выхватывая отдельные заголовки. _«Известная актриса вышла замуж»_ … Зря, дорогая, в этом _мероприятии_ нет ничего хорошего. _«Премьер-министр Великобритании посетил с официальным визитом Болгарию»_ … Лучше бы она за Виктора вышла, жила бы сейчас, ни о чем не думала, да и спортсмены постоянно в отъезде… _«Крупного чиновника обвиняют в гомосексуализме. Жена отказалась дать какие-либо комментарии»_ … Бедняга, мелькнула мысль, это, конечно, не смертельно, и даже почти обыденно, но жена-то тут причем? Трахай ты кого хочешь, но жениться-то зачем?  
Строчки мелькали перед глазами, а Гермиона все думала, что же делать с Малфоем? Денежные махинации? Не пойдет – у него и денег-то не осталось. Темное прошлое? Так об этом все знают! Как Гарри ни старался, скрыть не удалось: выползла правда и про убийство Дамблдора, и про Снейпа, тело которого, кстати, так и не нашли, и про Волдеморта… Гермиона отлично помнила, как вытянулись лица Пожирателей, когда на суде объявили о том, что их хозяин – полукровка… Внебрачные связи? Малфой не женат. Не женат…  
Взгляд вновь упал на фотографию маггловского чиновника, страстно целующего своего зама в каком-то закрытом ночном клубе.

_Не можешь найти - придумай._

Негласный закон журналистики. Грейнджер отбросила в сторону листок и схватила с журнального столика «Ежедневный Пророк». Несколько дней назад имя Малфоя вновь полоскали на его страницах: на этот раз мужчину заметили в пабе, под личиной которого скрывался обыкновенный бордель.

\- Тоже мне – сенсация, - хмыкнула тогда Гермиона. – Лютный переулок давно пора прикрыть, во избежание таких инцидентов, ведь почему-то в других местах не возникают подобные заведения. 

Она рассматривала фотографию бывшего однокурсника, отмечая, что за эти годы он мало изменился: все тот же взгляд, те же волосы, даже, пожалуй, улыбка не изменилась. Как был змеенышем в детстве, так и остался болваном, подумала Грейнджер. Неужели так важно чувствовать себя чуть ли не принцем? Неужели трудно признать, что теперь все по-другому? Скорее всего, сидит вечерами в этом пабе и разглагольствует о том, что все также богат и влиятелен. Впрочем, в чем-то он прав: зачем показывать свою слабость, если можно пустить пыль в глаза? Гермиона давно поняла, что блеф в жизни очень даже нужен: там, где твоей браваде поверят, это может быть полезным. Разве лучше, когда ее муженек с порога признается, что «небольшая зарплата его очень даже устроит»? Само собой, такого тюфяка никогда не возьмут на приличную службу! Простота Рону не идет.  
Малфой хмуро смотрел на нее с фотографии и ухмылялся. Его тонкие губы были плотно сжаты, длинные пальцы оттягивали ворот рубашки, светлые волосы, в кои-то веки не прилизанные, отросли чуть больше, чем нужно. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот сноб согласится на такую работу: выслеживать, вынюхивать, кропать обличительные статейки! Основательно же его жизнь поломала…

«А ты-то сама? Могла ли предположить в школе, что будешь занимать тем же самым? Выходит, что мало ты отличаешься от Малфоя. Получается, что на него ты похожа намного больше, чем на мужа, на Гарри, на тех людей, рядом с которыми сражалась против этого самого _Малфоя_. Ирония судьбы, наверное», - мысленно заключила Гермиона и записала в блокнот адрес самого известного волшебного борделя. 

 

***  
В пабе было людно и от этого тесно. Голова кружилась не столько из-за путешествия по пыльным дорогам, сколько из-за дыма, стоявшего под потолком, рука сжимала сумочку, а темные очки мешали разглядеть людей.

«К черту этот маскарад», - решилась Гермиона и положила их на стол.

Она находилась здесь уже пару часов и за это время успела сделать несколько выводов. Большинство посетителей – мужчины, каждый из которых не стремился лишний раз показывать лицо. Была, правда, особая группа молодых парней и девушек, которые не скрывались и активно сновали между посетителями, предлагая свои услуги. Именно они и необходимы были Гермионе: беспринципные, готовые на все за деньги люди.  
Продвигаясь к барной стойке, Грейнджер натолкнулась на какого-то мужчину и чуть не упала:

\- Нельзя ли поаккуратнее?

\- Простите, - прошелестел голос. Мужчина обернулся и крикнул куда-то в темноту: - Да пошла ты, сучка, уже третий раз не заплатила! И можешь жаловаться кому угодно – меня все равно не уволят, сколько не ходи к руководству.

\- Интересно, почему? – хмыкнула Гермиона.

\- Что, почему? – заинтересовался мужчина.

\- Почему вас не уволят?

\- Любопытство всегда было твоим пороком, Грейнджер, - усмехнулся парень и кивнул ей, давая понять, что нужно идти следом за ним.

\- Вы знаете меня? Откуда?

\- Меня не уволят, потому что начальница сама охотно под меня ложится, - фыркнул он вместо ответа. – Не зря мне Панси еще в школе говорила, что будь я из более знатного рода, она бы за меня вышла. Хм, будто я ее звал!

\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Забини? – холодно спросила Гермиона.

Он откинул со лба прямые волосы и улыбнулся:

\- Провожу социологический опрос: сколько мужчина, ну или женщина, если тебе так больше нравится, готов заплатить за то, чтобы я его…

\- Достаточно, давай без подробностей, - поморщилась Грейнджер и огляделась по сторонам, мгновенно сообразив, что судьба посылает ей шанс. – Где здесь можно спокойно поговорить?

\- Только в самом зале: во всех отдельных комнатах стоит прослушивающее заклятие. А что случилось? У меня вообще-то сейчас клиент, и…

\- Я не отниму много времени. Идем!

\- Какая ты стала… - протянул Блейз.

\- Властная?

\- Стерва, - снисходительно пояснил Забини, усаживаясь на высокий стул. – Я слушаю. Время – деньги.

\- Перейдем сразу к делу, в таком случае. Мне нужно увидеться с Драко Малфоем.

\- С Малфоем? Зачем тебе это, детка? – он медленно поднял руку и коснулся ее волос, потом щеки; Гермиона отшатнулась.

\- Надо. Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

\- О чем? Чтобы вспомнить счастливые школьные времена? Не верю, - Блейз убрал пальцы от ее лица и опустил ладонь на бедро.

\- Прекрати меня лапать, придурок, - процедила Гермиона. – Я пришла не за этим.

\- А жаль, - цокнул языком Забини.

\- Отведи меня к Малфою. Я знаю, что ты с ним общаешься до сих пор. Заплачу по тарифу. Видишь ли, мне необходимо с ним поговорить…

\- Откуда знаешь, что я с ним общаюсь? – Забини склонил голову набок, с любопытством разглядывая Гермиону, медленно осматривая ее, словно ощупывая взглядом. Стараясь не покраснеть, она произнесла, добавив в голос уверенности:

\- Не твое дело. Секрет фирмы, как говорится, - выдавив улыбку, Грейнджер позвала официанта: - Мне вино, а молодому человеку…

\- Виски, лед не добавлять. Но почему ты не можешь пойти к нему сама? - спросил Блейз и, протянув руку, накрыл ее пальцы своими. 

\- Как ты себе это представляешь? Привет, Драко! Ты, конечно, поганец, но мне внезапно захотелось выпить с тобой на брудершафт, так?

– Зачем тебе Малфой? Если ты платишь, мы можем обойтись и без него…

\- Ты идиот, Забини, - она достала из сумки мешочек с галеонами.

\- Я знаю, - откликнулся Блейз, поглаживая ее ладонь.

\- Думаешь только одним местом… - Гермиона комкала салфетку, стараясь взять себя в руки.

\- Я вообще не думаю. Видишь ли, это неэкономично для моего организма – думать, - уголки его губ приподнялись. – Ну что ж, если ты платишь, - Забини поднялся на ноги и без всякого стеснения поправил ширинку, - я готов.

\- Отлично, только одна просьба: будешь делать то, что я делаю. Не говори ни слова, лишь кивай и поддакивай, понял?

\- Можно ли поинтересоваться, почему?

\- Нельзя: много знать – тоже неэкономично для твоего организма, - ехидно улыбнулась Гермиона и застегнула мантию.

 

***  
\- Я вижу, ты не рад гостям, Малфой, - протянула Гермиона, оглядывая комнату.

«Никаких изысков, ничего лишнего, убирались давным-давно… Неужели у него все так плохо? Уж кто-кто, а Малфой всегда воспринимал как личное оскорбление, если на его мантию попадала хоть капля зелья. А сейчас он даже пыль заклинанием не смахнул. Странно все это…»

Хозяин, видимо, только что поднялся с кровати: одетый лишь в рубашку и брюки, голыми ногами стоял на холодном полу и безразлично смотрел на посетителей.

\- Что вам нужно? Зачем явилась, Грейнджер? Посмотреть, как я живу? Недостаточно статей – пришла убедиться лично? – он выдавил улыбку. – Меня это давно не трогает, - сказал Драко и сел в кресло. - Зачем ты ее притащил, Забини? – прорычал он, глядя на Блейза.

\- Дама заплатила, а мне, собственно говоря…

\- Все ясно. Посмотрели? А теперь катитесь отсюда – оба! – Малфой указал на дверь подбородком.

\- Не нервничай, - спокойно обратилась к нему Грейнджер и взяла его за запястье.

Драко дернулся и посмотрел на Гермиону:

\- Зачем пришла?

\- Нужно поговорить, - пожала она плечами. – Неужели нам не о чем поговорить?

\- Действительно, не о чем, - тихо произнес он.

\- Я хочу предложить тебе помощь, - перестроилась Гермиона, заметив, что разговаривать Малфой не намерен. Впрочем, этого стоило ожидать. – Я вижу, что тебе нужна помощь, а у меня в министерстве есть связи.

\- Да что ты! – притворно удивился Драко. – Какая радость, поздравляю тебя!

\- Послушай! – перекричала его Гермиона. – Я хочу тебе помочь! Видишь ли, ты, наверное, знаешь, что я давно борюсь за права тех, кто не может сделать этого сам… - она понимала, что несет откровенную чушь, но напроситься на хотя бы чашку чая было необходимо.

Малфой тоже понял абсурдность заявления:

\- Прекрасно, меня теперь еще и к эльфам приравнивают! Просто замечательно. Грейнджер, иди уже отсюда, пока я не начал применять силу…

\- Неужели ты даже не предложишь мне выпить? – возмутилась она и тут же испугалась, что поторопилась. Драко откинулся на спинку кресла и устало прикрыл глаза. Блейз в это время спокойно улегся на кровать, закинув ногу на ногу, и внимательно следил за дискуссией.

\- А если я предложу тебе выпить, Грейнджер, ты после этого исчезнешь, я надеюсь?

\- Разумеется, - успокоила его Гермиона. – Просто мы очень устали, пока добирались до тебя, ведь здесь за километр защита стоит.

\- От журналистов спасаюсь, - пояснил он, вставая с кресла.

«Эта назойливая девка меня уже бесит. Она даже представить себе не может, от чего я спасаюсь… Сотни людей, которым сломал жизнь… Где гарантии, что они не узнают имя своего палача? Где гарантия, что не начнут мстить?» - его руки машинально разливали по фужерам вино, он передал бокалы Забини, который ради такого случая встал с кровати, и Грейнджер, которая сидела напротив, скрестив ноги и спокойно улыбаясь.

\- Пейте и убирайтесь отсюда, - буркнул он.

\- За тебя, Драко, - проворковала Гермиона и пригубила напиток, Малфой вздохнул, предвкушая момент, когда они уже уйдут. Применять волшебство не хотелось, в конце концов, он был обязан Забини работой. Да, именно так он считал: если бы Блейз не привел его в этот бордель, не встретил бы Драко таинственного незнакомца, тот не предложил бы ему работу – и кто знает, где сейчас оказался бы Малфой – быть может, рядом с отцом.

\- Ты что делаешь? – внезапно Блейз схватил Грейнджер за пальцы и посмотрел ей в глаза. В них мелькнул испуг, но Гермиона тут же взяла себя в руки, выдавив улыбку.

\- Что я делаю?

\- Ты что-то подсыпала нам в вино, - прошептал он, выворачивая тонкое запястье так, что она вскрикнула от боли. Драко, неторопливо понюхав оба фужера, молча переводил взгляд с Блейза на Грейнджер.

\- Ты с ума сошел! – Гермиона попыталась изобразить возмущение, и надо признать, что правдиво оскорбиться почти удалось. Лихорадочно соображая, что делать, если с зельем не получилось, она дернула руку, стараясь освободиться. Усыпить их теперь не получится, остается только…

\- Грейнджер, - Малфой откинулся на спинку стула, - мы не слепые, и обоняние я еще не потерял. В моем стакане пахнет не вином.

\- О чем ты? Я не понимаю… - она постаралась скрестить ноги так, чтобы оголить как можно больше. Если уж она решилась – нужно действовать. Гермиона Грейнджер всегда доводила начатое до конца, а сейчас на карте высокооплачиваемая работа.

\- А зачем ты вообще пришла, Грейнджер? Пардон, Уизли…

\- Лучше Грейнджер, - поправила Гермиона.

\- Что, не радует тебя твой рыжий, раз ты даже фамилию девичью предпочитаешь? – ухмыльнулся Драко. – Так зачем пришла-то? Я сомневаюсь, что вспомнить школьные времена: нам и вспоминать-то с тобой нечего…

\- Если только то, как она тебе по морде врезала, - вставил Блейз, глядя в потолок, но не отпуская ее руки.

\- Ну-ка, где ты прячешь яд? – Малфой предпочел опустить ответ на замечание Забини. Он подошел ближе и грубо стиснул вторую ладонь Гермионы.

Вспоминать им было действительно нечего. В памяти Драко почему-то всплывал лишь образ заклятой троицы, вечно путающейся под ногами, и детское лицо девчонки, которая когда-то разбила ему губу. Впрочем, было одно… Мысли неожиданно заработали в совершенно ненужном направлении, возрождая воспоминания, казалось, забытой жизни.

В те дни, когда весь волшебный мир оплакивал погибших и проклинал Пожирателей, Малфой часто спускался в кухню. Никчемное место, провонявшее едой, но там можно было хотя бы не видеть осуждающих глаз, не слышать перешептывания, не терпеть постоянные напоминания о том, что он – проигравшая сторона. В те дни он выходил в коридор лишь за полночь, когда замок пустел, а люди засыпали, избавляя Малфоя от своего присутствия. Лишь один раз он натолкнулся на парочку, страстно целующуюся за какой-то статуей. Прищурившись, он увидел рыжие волосы парня и тонкие руки, обнимающие его за шею.

«Празднуете», - лениво подумал тогда Драко, проходя мимо. 

Остановиться его заставил лишь горящий взгляд девушки, задержавшийся на нем. Свет волшебной палочки выхватил из тьмы огромные глаза. Тогда ему было уже все равно. Все равно, что это Грейнджер, все равно, что он ее ненавидит. Захотелось сделать что-то, что могло прокричать за него: «Мне все равно! Мне все равно, что вы победили! Я все равно не сломаюсь!» Жгучее желание сделать хоть что-то, не казаться обессиленным. Он взмахнул палочкой, в воздухе повисли неяркие буквы: «Я буду вместо рыжего». Драко усмехнулся, поражаясь, насколько его поступок детский, и быстро шагнул на лестницу, желая оказаться как можно дальше.

\- Я ничего не прячу! Зачем мне вас травить? – голос ворвался в мозг, возвращая в реальность. Грейнджер наверняка судорожно подбирала в уме аргументы, чтобы убедить мужчин.

\- Я не знаю, зачем ты вообще пришла, Грейнджер, - со злостью прошипел Драко, не зная, на кого он сердится: на Гермиону, которая пыталась что-то подсыпать в бокал, или на самого себя со своими никчемными воспоминаниями.

\- По-моему, наша маленькая школьная знакомая засунула его в лифчик… Мне так показалось, - заметил Забини будто бы между делом и присел, ощупывая ее туфли в поисках флакончика, в котором могло содержаться зелье. - Скажи мне, где ты прячешь яд, - приказал он, быстро вставая с корточек и бесцеремонно задирая строгую белую блузку.

Малфой уставился на Блейза, не понимая, чего тот хочет этим добиться. Он взглянул на Гермиону и вздрогнул: она смотрела прямо на него, облизывая губы и делая вид, что интересуется обстановкой за его спиной. А руки Забини в это время бродили по ее бедрам, обхватывали талию и расстегивали шелковую рубашку. Он подмигнул Малфою, будто приглашая присоединиться, и прижался к груди Гермионы еще сильнее, приподнимая стройную ногу и закидывая себе на бедро.

\- Зачем же ты пыталась нас отравить, а, Грейнджер? – вновь завел он свою песню.

Гермиона резко оттолкнула его, но Блейз не отпустил ее руки и опять притянул к себе, кивком призывая Малфоя подойти ближе. Забини лизнул ее щеку и скользнул к мочке уха, прошептав:

\- Скажи мне, зачем ты хотела это сделать? И где яд?

\- Скажи нам, - эхом повторил Драко, опускаясь ниже, одним движением проводя по бедрам и голеням.

Горячие пальцы скользили по обнаженным ногам, и это ощущение не давало сосредоточиться, мысль терялась, и Гермиона начинала забывать, зачем она здесь. О чем они спорят? Что ей нужно доказать мужчинам, глаза и руки которых прожигают насквозь?

«Эти олухи даже не знают, что склянка величиной с наперсток давно исчезла, стоило произнести несколько слов», - подумала Грейнджер, пытаясь сохранить остатки рассудка и не поддаваться манящим прикосновениям.

\- Ты ведь хотела подсыпать нам что-то в вино, - спокойный голос Забини успокаивал и усыплял. – Не пытайся нас обмануть, я же видел. Так как, Гермиона? Признайся: ты хотела нас отравить… Где зелье?

\- Уничтожено, - забывшись, выдохнула она, но тут же спохватилась: - Это был не яд! – странное состояние дремы прошло, и Гермиона вновь превратилась в уверенную в себе особу.

\- А что же это было? Ты сама сказала, что было, не отрицай, - прошипел на ухо Драко, сильнее прижимаясь к бедру. – И главное, зачем?

\- Не подходи ко мне, Малфой! – она пыталась оттолкнуть его руки, но получалось плохо.

\- Чем же это я отличаюсь от Блейза? – Драко приблизился к лицу Гермионы вплотную, горячее дыхание обожгло щеку.

Она ухмыльнулась: детская уловка, а сработало. Малфой прикоснулся к ее губам, щеки приятно покалывало, но Гермиона не могла это не использовать:

\- Ты еще и не брился! В школе ты хотя бы душ принимал!

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – протянул Блейз. – На моей памяти он в ванную мог неделями не заходить.

\- Оно и видно, - процедила Гермиона, но продолжить ей не позволил Драко.

\- Хватит делать из меня описавшегося щенка! Хватит мне указывать, Грейнджер. Я смотрю, это из тебя не вытравить! – откинув назад волосы, Малфой грубо поцеловал ее в губы, расстегивая оставшиеся пуговицы на блузке. Она отвечала на его поцелуй, накрыв пальцы своими ладонями, заставляя сжать ее плоть, почувствовать затвердевшие соски. Блузка полетела на пол, Забини неторопливо расстегнул бюстгалтер и аккуратно повесил на статуэтку, стоящую на прикроватной тумбочке.

\- Издеваешься? – прошептал Драко.

\- Все должно быть эстетично, - в тон ему ответил Блейз и наклонился к женской груди.

Голой спиной Гермиона ощущала холод стены, а тем временем язык Забини выписывал какие-то чертовы письмена вокруг ее сосков.

\- Сильнее, - простонала Грейнджер, прижимая голову к ложбинке. 

Мужчина, на секунду заглянув в затуманенные глаза, вернулся к нежной плоти, покусывая и посасывая соски. Его ладони опустились на ее ягодицы, Блейз прижал Гермиону к себе, и Драко не преминул воспользоваться этим: он, скользнув по стене, прислонился к узкой спине. Собрав густые волосы в кулак, Малфой поднял их наверх, вдохнув запах ивы и корицы. Два аромата, которые он ненавидел. Два аромата, которые сейчас почему-то сводили его с ума. Притянув ее бедра к себе, он потерся о них, прошептав: «Никогда бы не подумал, что захочу тебя так сильно».

\- Тебе вообще не идет думать, - заметила Гермиона и вскрикнула от боли, когда длинные тонкие пальцы сжали ее предплечья.

Забини опустился на колени, одновременно потянув вверх край узкой юбки. Расстегнув замок, он попытался стянуть ее через ноги; потерпев неудачу, полез в карман за палочкой, заклинанием сложил юбку квадратом и отправил в шкаф.

\- Эстет хренов, - пробурчал Драко. - Грейнджер, - шепнул он, медленно расстегивая свою рубашку, - хватит молчать, мы же стараемся.

Его прохладные ладони легли на живот, отчего внутри все сжалось. Гермиона подалась назад, прижимаясь к крепкой груди Малфоя, чувствуя, как колючий подбородок трется о ее плечо. Простонав что-то невразумительное, она, опираясь на Забини, обернулась, насколько это было возможно, чтобы найти губы, растянутые в усмешке. Драко целовал ее грубо, но страстно, не обращая внимания на тяжелое дыхание Блейза, который водил языком по выступающим ребрам и время от времени возвращался к пупку. Пальцы брюнета пробрались под трусики, отодвинув тонкую полоску ткани в сторону, и проникли внутрь, погружаясь в теплую влагу. Если бы не руки, поддерживающие ее, Гермиона наверняка упала бы: колени дрожали, а между ног пульсировало настолько, что становилось больно. Блейз оттянул резинку вниз, открывая покрытый темными волосами лобок и припадая к нему губами. Малфой скрестил руки на ее талии, чуть приподнимая над полом и позволяя Забини снять с нее белье. Драко прислонился к стене, тяжело дыша и пытаясь успокоить свое тело. Заметив это, Блейз поднялся с колен и внимательно посмотрел на него; Гермиона удивилась, что он все еще полностью одет.  
Его пальцы скользнули по ее плечу к лицу Малфоя. Приподняв подбородок, он наклонился к Драко и крепко поцеловал его, на время оставив женщину, зажатую двумя телами. Вторая рука легла на затылок, взъерошив светлые волосы; Забини тяжело дышал, обхватив Малфоя за поясницу и притягивая к себе как можно ближе, словно между ними не было Гермионы. Он чувствовал, как Драко пытается оттолкнуть его, но не мог остановиться, проталкивая язык все глубже в прохладный рот.

\- Мудак, - наконец освободившись, выплюнул тот.

\- Привычка, извини, - выдохнул Забини, чуть улыбнувшись уголками губ, и вернулся к груди Гермионы, которая будто и не заметила, что мужчины отвлекались, и продолжала обнимать его за шею, покрывая поцелуями ключицы. 

Жар двух мужских тел не давал покоя, заставляя плавиться от желания. Драко вновь прижался крепче, припав к шее губами.  
Блейз сжал ягодицы Малфоя сквозь брюки и, дождавшись, пока он поднимет в недоумении голову, вновь прижался к припухшим губам. Руки Гермионы скользнули к ширинке Забини, она медленно, по миллиметру, расстегивала «молнию», одновременно большими пальцами поглаживая возбужденный член сквозь ткань трусов. Пальцы проникли за резинку, поглаживая и сжимая плоть, ощущая жесткую поросль на лобке. Блейз отвлекся от губ Драко и начал внимательно наблюдать за ее движениями. Он накрыл руку своей ладонью, шепнул на ухо:

\- Поцелуй его, - и указал глазами вниз.

\- Чтобы вы могли беспрепятственно сосаться друг с другом? – прошипела Грейнджер.

\- Именно, - хмыкнул Блейз и слегка надавил на ее плечи.

Гермиона упрямо уставилась на него, но не пошевелилась. Забини обреченно выдохнул «Мерлин!» и наклонился к ее губам, вновь проворные пальцы коснулись горячей плоти, Малфой целовал спину и шею, собрав волосы в кулак, и тихо стонал, притягивая бедра к себе. Почувствовав, как он возбужден, Гермиона даже задалась вопросом, кто стал тому причиной – она или Блейз? Этот вопрос еще не успел до конца оформиться в голове, когда бесследно растворился в яркой вспышке. Палец Забини раздвинул ее половые губы, нашел клитор и погладил его, вдавил немного, помассировав быстрыми круговыми движениями. Расставив ноги шире, Гермиона притянула Блейза за волосы, отвечая на поцелуй, давая возможность проникнуть в ее рот как можно глубже. Язык Малфоя скользил по виску, по щеке, опустился к уху, Драко отвел ее руку от Забини и потянул вниз, положив себе на живот. Гермиона ощутила твердый пресс, Малфой опускал ладонь все ниже, пальцы исследовали живот, натолкнулись на ремень, пряжка уколола холодом, но на этом он не остановился, прижав руку к паху, давая почувствовать его возбуждение. Блейз прикусил ее сосок, заставив Гермиону вскрикнуть скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, и поднял голову, нетерпеливым движением откидывая волосы с лица.

\- Продолжай, - умоляюще прошептала Грейнджер, подаваясь вперед, насколько позволяла рука Драко.

\- Сначала ты, - протянул Забини, перехватив пучок волос из пальцев Малфоя и ненавязчиво потянув вниз. – Ну же, возьми его губами. Ты ведь уже не та скромница, которой была в школе, а? Уж теперь-то я знаю…

Несмотря на то, что все мысли куда-то исчезли, Гермиона поняла, что еще секунда - и Блейз проговорится об их сделке. Возмущенно посмотрев прямо в серо-синие глаза, она медленно провела руками по его бедрам, спуская джинсы вместе с трусами, освобождая пенис, ладонью отодвигая крайнюю плоть. Облизнув головку, Грейнджер погрузила член в рот, вновь лизнула ее, помогая себе рукой; Забини плавно двигался ей навстречу, убирая с ее лица волосы. Другой рукой он притянул к себе Драко и, обняв за затылок, вновь припал к губам. Малфой уже не сопротивлялся: стоя рядом с Блейзом и опираясь на стену, обхватил его лицо, выдыхая в рот и стискивая плечо.  
Грейнджер сосала член, поглаживая пальцами мошонку, и слышала тяжелое дыхание двух мужчин, которые, казалось, забыли про нее, но рука Забини все еще придерживала ее голову, словно показывая, что мысленно он с ней, а не с Малфоем, которого только что целовал взасос. Блейз тихо стонал, покачивая бедрами в такт ее движениям, его рука скользнула к ремню Драко в попытке расстегнуть его, но пальцы не слушались. Красивое лицо Забини исказилось от негодования, брови приподнялись в недоумении, а темные глаза уставились на Малфоя, будто ожидая от него помощи. Гермиона облизала бордовую головку, провела языком по уздечке, лаская ствол рукой, а Драко, расстегнув брючный ремень, положил руку на ее затылок, заставляя оторваться от члена Блейза.

\- Ты всегда был эгоистом, - с пафосом протянул тот, но Гермионе кивнул, показывая, что готов уступить Малфою, который тут же уселся на стул, увлекая ее за собой. 

Скинув брюки, он расставил ноги шире, чтобы она смогла сесть между них, и, закрыв глаза, откинул голову назад. Мужчина был слишком худым, но хорошо сложенным, чуть длинноватые волосы закрывали уши, сквозь бледную кожу были видны синеватые прожилки, стройные голени напряглись, а мышцы вздулись. Глухие стоны становились все громче, Драко ерзал на стуле, пытаясь оказаться как можно глубже, а Блейз улегся на кровать, наблюдая за этой картиной и неторопливо отпивая из бутылки по глотку огненный виски. Обнаженные бедра Грейнджер манили, пальцы непроизвольно потянулись к паху, плотно обхватив пенис. Сделав несколько ритмичных движений рукой, он поморщился – всегда такое ощущение, будто водишь по члену бумагой – никакого толка. Так уж он был устроен – не мог удовлетворять себя сам. Вернее, не хотел. Недостатка в женщинах он никогда не испытывал, так зачем себя ущемлять? Гораздо приятнее чувствовать горячую нежную плоть, нежели собственные пальцы.

\- Малфой, - окликнул он мужчину, - ты меру-то знай. Судя по твоему лицу, тебе уже немного осталось. Но ты ведь помнишь, что джентльмен в рот никогда не кончает, а?

Блейз поднялся с кровати и снял джинсы вместе с трусами, оставшись в рубашке и носках. Уверенным шагом он подошел к Гермионе, поднял ее на руки и, поднеся к постели, поставил на пол.

\- Ненавижу пуговицы, - протянул он, направив ее пальцы к своей груди, - без твоей помощи не обойдусь. 

Обняв Грейнджер за талию, он толкнул ее на кровать и лег сверху, приподнявшись на локтях. Пока она расстегивала рубашку, Забини одним движением раздвинул ноги и погрузил палец между влажных складок, нетерпеливо скинув с плеч одежду, он прибавил второй палец, и спустя секунду – третий. Гермиона всхлипнула и потянулась к его губам, раздвигая бедра как можно шире, подаваясь вперед, насаживаясь на него. Подвигав рукой несколько мгновений, Блейз отстранился, но тут же прижался к влажной коже, ворвавшись внутрь, быстро двигаясь в ней, покусывая соски. Она закинула ноги на его спину, чтобы Забини мог входить как можно глубже, и извивалась в сильных руках.  
Малфой лег рядом и растянулся на кровати, целуя ее лицо и запуская руки между двух разгоряченных тел.

\- Не хорошо забывать про хозяина дома, - задумчиво протянул Забини и откатился в сторону, сделав приглашающий жесть. – Тс-с-с, - остановил он Драко на мгновение, - не так быстро.

Блейз прижался к Гермионе и перевернулся вместе в ней, оказавшись на спине и прижимая женщину к себе. Ее густые волосы лезли в лицо, но ощущения под пальцами помогали представить, как розовые соски торчат вверх, а Малфой уже толкается между ног. Светловолосая голова возникла в поле зрения, когда громкие стоны Грейнджер уже заглушали шепот Драко:

\- Ты засранец, Забини.

\- На большее и не претендую, - выдохнул он и, улыбаясь, переместил ладони с бедер Гермионы на ноги Малфоя.

Драко смотрел на закрытые глаза с длинными ресницами, мял грудь Грейнджер, полностью входил и выходил из нее, целовал шею и руки. Она стонала и часто дышала, изредка облизывая пересохшие губы. Широко раскрытые глаза Забини прожигали его насквозь, четыре руки обхватывали мокрое от пота тело, по лбу стекали соленые струйки, попадая в рот.

\- Грейнджер, - выдохнул Малфой, чувствуя, что скоро кончит. Ресницы дрогнули, она посмотрела на него и отчего-то улыбнулась. – Что? – прохрипел он.

\- Ты… очень… красивый, - с трудом прошептала Гермиона и пальцем вытерла струйку пота с его виска.

\- А я? – высунулся Блейз из-за ее плеча.

\- Вечно ты все испортишь, - проворчал Драко, но тут же осекся, содрогаясь всем телом и изливаясь внутрь.

\- Это ты все портишь, - Забини прошептал эти слова на выдохе, двигая бедрами все быстрее. – Не мог подождать несколько секу… - он захлебнулся в стоне и не смог закончить фразу. Его глухое рычание слилось с криком Гермионы, которая дернулась несколько раз, затихла, и так и осталась лежать на Блейзе.

Малфой откатился на спину, полежал несколько секунд с закрытыми глазами и приподнялся на локте.

\- Иди сюда, - позвала Гермиона, медленно приподнялась и легла на простыни.

Драко прижался к ней, положив руку на бедро, пальцами вытирая белесые струйки, вытекавшие из влагалища, но тут же ощутил горячее вспотевшее мужское тело: Блейз положил взлохмаченную голову на ее плечо и, кажется, сразу же уснул.

\- И кто из нас поступает не по-джентльменски? – прошептал Малфой.

\- Мой организм отдыхает, но я все слышу, - пробормотал Забини и зарылся в каштановые волосы, - и именно поэтому прошу вести себя тише. И слезь с моей рубашки, Малфой – мятые вещи как Авада по сердцу.

Недовольно покосившись на него, Драко сдвинулся в сторону, увлекая за собой Грейнджер. Он погладил ее живот, переместил руку на грудь и тихо спросил:

\- Так зачем же ты пришла, Гермиона? Зачем хотела что-то подсыпать в вино?

\- То, зачем я приходила, я уже получила.

\- И как? – Малфой облизал каждый из ее пальчиков.

\- Я думаю, тебе понравится.

\- Уже понравилось, сучка, - последнее слово он прошипел сквозь зубы, улыбнувшись, поцеловал узкую ладонь и закрыл глаза: приятная усталость накрывала с головой, язык уже не повиновался, оставалось лишь заснуть.

\- Ага.

 

_\- Ага, - повторила Гермиона мысленно, пробежав глазами заголовок статьи «Необычный интерес Драко Малфоя»._

_\- Ага, - прошептала она, сложила пергамент вдвое и написала на обороте: **«На память. Гермиона»**._

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> 09.05.2010


End file.
